


southpaw

by Roserosierosy



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ;), Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angst, Blowjobs, EVENTUAL SMUT I PROMISE, Enemies to Lovers, Fingering, Fluff, Hurt Egos, Hurt and comfort, Kissing, LMAO, M/M, PWP, Rivalry, Smut, Teasing, boxing au, jongho is scary in the ring, mentions of graphic boxing injuries, mingi and yunho are trainers, san is wooyoungs best friend that likes to beat him up, seonghwa and hongjoong managers ?, spanking kinda, wooyoung and san have an interesting relationship, wooyoung may have a slight god complex, wtfery, yeosang do be kinda cocky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:02:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roserosierosy/pseuds/Roserosierosy
Summary: he was always told that as long as his head was behind the southpaw's right shoulder, he couldn't be hit. he was also told to get a few right hooks in and push on the other's shoulder to get the other to turn away from him, as a counter attack.what a load of crap.he also very distinctly remembers in the back of his mind that his manger was telling him to remember that southpaws have way more experience fighting right handers than he does fighting a southpaw.but here he was, on the ground, with another potentially broken nose and the wind knocked out of him.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	1. knockdown

**Author's Note:**

> tw: in case you didn't read the tags, blood and injuries will be mentioned throughout the story. just a warning !!
> 
> other than that, enjoy <3

rabbit punch, sucker punch, low blow... all different types of punches that could really hurt someone. 

maybe in a professional setting, attacks like these could get you ejected from a fight. but underground boxing works a little differently. anything goes for the most part, with the one exception of continuing to beat up someone who is unconscious. 

they weren't complete animals after all. they had some class.

but underground boxing is filthy. it is dirty and cruel, something the participants would say that the professionals wouldn't be able to handle. yes, there were rules and refs, but it was not in a very regulated environment. in professional fighting scenes, if you broke your nose and couldn't stop the bleeding, you had to forfeit. but here? you kept going until someone dropped unconscious. the underground facilities weren't exactly the cleanest either, and the lack of having a medical team on call meant that it wasn't legal to be an underground boxer. 

they still were able to use the training facilities, if you got in contact with the right people at the right time, the better the facility you'd be able to get into. it was just smart to not mention anything about being an underground trainee to anyone besides who you were working with. 

wooyoung had been lucky. fresh out of high school and hadn't even bothered to apply for university but had managed to stumble into the right person at the right time. he knew he wasn't going to do well in university, his grades never were really that good to begin with and he spent all his free time on the wrestling team, so why put himself in debt over something he knew he wasn't going to excel in? instead, he found himself at his local gym, a decent sized building with areas for all different sports to practice, with the addition of the weight room.

it was there that he had met seonghwa, who was a trainer there. he later found out that the older was also apart of the underground boxing scene. 

seonghwa himself had been a participant, a very good one apparently after all the stories and awards wooyoung had heard and seen. but after a particularly nasty head injury, it left seonghwa deciding to retire while offering his advice in the form of a manager as his own way of keeping in touch. what wooyoung also came to learn was that it had been a miracle that he had landed seonghwa with the little experience he even had in the sport. the older was not an easy fish to catch by any means, he would refuse some of the best fighters in the area and it really made no sense to anyone that he had offered to train wooyoung.

wooyoung was very naive back then, he didn't really know what he was getting into. he was hot headed, had a bit of a temper when he got in his zone and forgot to use his own head when the situations would get the better of him. to put it plain, he was too cocky most of the time and his god complex was oozing with each step he took in the ring. but thankfully enough, seonghwa would give him a very harsh reality check and had the smaller man falling back on his ass with the wind knocked out of him very quickly.

but now, wooyoung still had his moments, cocky in the way that he knew he looked good with a bloody nose, but more level headed. five years is a lot of time to learn the ways of underground boxing. seonghwa had not once stepped away from his position, not matter how many times he threatened to because wooyoung wasn't the easiest person to work with when he was younger, but had continued to teach wooyoung everything he knew.

as much as seonghwa wanted to jab wooyoung in the gut every time the younger would walk into gym a little too confident... he couldn't.

wooyoung was too good at what he did for that.

it was one thing when someone didn't have the skills to back up their bark where seonghwa could put them in their place, as he would with much joy; but most of the time he couldn't with wooyoung. he had taught the younger man too well.

he had managed to take a scrawny high school wrestling graduate with way too much energy for his own good, and turn him into a very well built and skilled boxer. if you asked seonghwa why he had offered to train wooyoung, he would just shrug and say something rather cliche like he had seen himself in wooyoung.

which wasn't a lie. 

wooyoung had made a name for himself over the course of the five years. the first two years were incredibly rough, leaving him more angry about his situation than anything else. but like any overly young first time competitor, he was going to get his ass handed to him many, many times. many black and swollen eyes, a broken nose once, and a few cracked ribs had left him very heartbroken and angry about his slow progression. 

he managed to stick through with it, the only reason being seonghwa and his overly stubborn ass, which he will forever be indebted to because of his pure success now. when his career really started to take off; however, it was when another very well known fighter came to his gym.

choi san had been taking off in his career as well, known for his very brutal attacks. what made him so deadly was his stamina, his ability to deliver punch after punch while dodging the ones that came at him. san was fast, agile, and that smirk he had on his face when he landed a right jab to his opponent's ribs was just cruel. when wooyoung started sparing with san, the older would kick his ass every time because he refused to let go of his ego, and that was when wooyoung really started getting a slice of life.

san also taught wooyoung a lot. the older had taken a liking to wooyoung pretty quickly. being attracted to his fiery spirit, wanting to shove his pride down his throat and rebuild wooyoung into the fighter he knew he could be. wooyoung was strong, he could deliver a scary punch, but wasn't exactly smart with how he did it. so, san decided to teach him, some ways more conventional than others.

and that's how their weird friendship had spun into action.

"young-ah!"

wooyoung paused in mid-motion, his swing landing a solid punch onto the punching bag that moved backwards from the force. he turned towards san who had called him and the bag that began swinging forwards nearly smacked him in the face. 

san walked over to him, his training bag swung over his shoulder as he was very haphazardly taping his own wrists. "you've been here since dawn."

wooyoung turned his attention to the glass, the darkness of the streets didn't even surprise him.

"you know what's coming up this weekend, the week before is always busy," he answered, wrapping his arms around the thickness of the sand bag as he leaned against it. he had sweat through his gray cut off shirt completely, the material stuck to his shining skin. he was panting heavily, eyes closed as his heartbeat pounded in his ears.

"you can't even stand properly, your form is terrible," san said, dropping his bag down and brought the tape roll up to his teeth to rip off the rest of the roll. he fixed the tape on his wrists and hands, smoothing down the edges before grabbing onto wooyoung's wrist. "gonna break your wrist if you keep punching like that."

"shut up," wooyoung barked back. when he opened his eyes, his vision was a little blurry. he hadn't eaten since breakfast which was before dawn since he wanted to start his five mile run before it got too hot that day. when san tried to pull wooyoung away from the bag, the younger swung at him lazily, the hit landing on san's shoulder but didn't have enough force behind it to cause any pain.

"just go home, you're not gaining anything by doing this shit," san tried again, his voice more irritated now. 

wooyoung clenched his jaw tightly, his jaw muscles protruding from the sides of his cheeks. he stood up straight, the exhaustion finally starting to register with his body as he felt his knees buckle.

seonghwa had left a few hours ago, telling wooyoung to go home soon after he had finished cleaning the ring off. but the younger decided he needed to work on accuracy with his punches, which left him punching at the sand bag for the next few hours. the protein shake he had downed right before he had stepped into the ring with seonghwa earlier had done absolutely nothing for him, and now his body was shutting down completely.

the week before a match was always terrible for any participants, most of them called it "hell week". it was now that they would start their morning cardio at five in the morning and run until the sun came up, which was followed up by more cardio in the gym. wooyoung definitely had a very special hatred for cardio in his heart, most of the time not being able to keep his precious morning breakfast down because of the amount of effort he put into his training.

"just another hour," he said, blending down slowly to grab his gatorade bottle off the ground to squirt some in his mouth. 

san shook his head, pressing his lips together as he cracked his knuckles on his left hand. he sighed heavily before reaching out and grabbing the bottle from wooyoung's hand and tossed it to the ground, then grabbing onto the younger's wrist and yanking him up against the brick wall.

"san what the fuck?" wooyoung grunted, the back of his head hitting the bricks rather painfully. san said nothing as he stepped closer, placing both of his hands on either side of wooyoung's head as he leaned his face close enough that their noses were almost touching.

"go home," he said again, voice more sultry and soft. he stepped forward once more, their thighs pressed together for just a moment as san ran his hand through wooyoung's sweaty hair, pushing his fringe away from his eyes. he could now see just how red the other's face was from the amount of exercise he had put his body through today.

"and i told you just another hour," wooyoung mimicked the exact voice san had used. he wanted to also mirror the same gesture the older had used, but he found his arms numb and heavy by his sides. the gloves covering and protecting his hands felt like fifty pound weights that were tied to him, trying to pull the rest of him down with them. 

san made no comment, instead swallowing thickly as he used both his hands to run down wooyoung's arms. his fingertips barely grazing the younger's skin, an act a little too intimate for the atmosphere. with his forehead nearly pressed against the other's, san pulled one of wooyoung's arms up to take off the bright red, padded glove which was soon followed by the other hand. the tape that was left underneath was nearly falling off from the amount of moisture that had collected over the hours.

it seemed that the both of them were holding their breathes, but very comfortable with each other's presence. san carefully ran his hand over wooyoung's swollen knuckles, doing his best to pull off the tape. 

"were you practicing without your gloves earlier?" 

"just a little."

"and what did i tell you about that?"

"fuck off."

san chuckled a little, pulling the last bit of the tape off of the younger, letting it fall to a pile on the ground. san stepped back just a little to examine the bruises along wooyoung's wrists. 

"these don't look good."

"you have them too."

"but not like this," san looked down to wooyoung, making sure to make eye contact. "it's normal to get a little from the constant compression, but this? these are blue."

wooyoung looked down at his wrists, finally able to pull his arms up enough so he could see them. he knew it wasn't ideal, but he had been working too much this week to catch up for his laziness the week prior. "i'll ice them tonight."

"you better, your hip too," san smiled softly, his beautifully white teeth showing.

san leaned back in, pressing his forehead up against wooyoung's again, his hands wrapping around the younger's waist to squeeze at his sides. 

"won't lie," he breathes out heavily, voice barely above a whisper as wooyoung shivers from the air that breezes over the sweat on his body. "look good all beaten up."

wooyoung can't help but chuckle, leaning into san's touch, his hands rather cool against his burning skin. "sadist much?"

"i do hurt people for a living," san's fingers played with the hem of wooyoung's shirt, gently peeling it away from his skin. he pulls his forehead away from the other's, looking down between them as he pulls wooyoung's sweaty shirt over his head and letting it drop to the floor before he let's his hands find their way back to the smaller's thin waist.

"you're fucking disgusting," it's a half hearted joke, no real venom behind it. wooyoung trains his eyes just upwards a little, enough to see that san is still looking between, eyes casted downwards over the newly revealed skin.

"are you trying to undress me?" he asked, a laugh following. 

"trying to get you out of here," came the answer. 

but he makes no move to leave, eyes still watching the way that san's thumbs are very gently massaging the sore muscles that line his waist, his fingers occasionally drag along the pronounced v-line.

"more like you're feeling me up," wooyoung said softly, bringing his arms up to wrap around san's neck. the older dropped his head into wooyoung's shoulder, pressing his nose into the younger's skin gently. his breath was tickling almost, sending more shivers through wooyoung's body.

"can you blame me?" he answered, lips curving into a soft smile as he placed gentle kisses along wooyoung's neck. just the gentlest of touches would send little electric shocks throughout his body, the softness of his lips were nearly hypnotizing. 

wooyoung opened his mouth to say something, but no words followed as san decided to bring his teeth into the picture. grazing them along his soft skin, teasingly nibbling the wetted skin between his teeth. the younger hummed, eyes closing as his grip around san tightened, pulling his body against his completely. 

"you know," san whispered against his ear, gently biting the shell between his teeth in the way he knew it would drove the younger crazy. "no one is here."

"you horny fucker," wooyoung answered, squeezing his eyebrows together as he brought his hands up into san's hair. twirling his fingers in the roots, gently pulling up to ground himself. 

wooyoung could feel san's body against him, completely trapping him against the cold wall. he could feel the hardness of his muscles pressed against him as san nuzzled around his sensitive ear. wooyoung was stronger than most, he could probably fight off san if he wanted too, but in this moment, he couldn't help but let his body relax in the other's embrace. 

san knew exactly how to help bring wooyoung down. he knew exactly how to help the adrenaline leave his system so the younger could think properly about his own limits. when wooyoung got like this before a match, he would nearly work himself to death, so san would have to take matters into his own hands.

it was hard at first, back when wooyoung did not trust him very much and considered him more of an enemy than anything else. it was hard because they weren't sure were they stood with each other and just how far they were willing to take it. they danced around each other for nearly two whole years, the tension growing each day until it got too thick that even seonghwa had said something about it. 

but once they grew to understand each other, they were able to grow the bond that they have now. it became a lot easier to just give in. san knew how to care for wooyoung in that way that the younger needed him too, and visa versa. they completed each other in a way that only best friends could.

they decided to just keep it that way. anyone on the outside would be confused by it, but to both wooyoung and san, it made perfect sense. they lived in harmony with it.

besides when they were beating each other up to a pulp in the ring.

"never said no," san ran the tip of his tongue against the shell of wooyoung's ear and it had the younger jerking away, biting the inside of his cheek.

"thought i needed to go home," he replied, twisting his fingers into san's hair again, pulling a little harder at the newly pinkened roots.

san hummed softly, bringing his face back down into wooyoung's neck, running the flat of his tongue up his skin in a way that had the smaller shivering again. his hot breath was doing nothing to help soothe his racing heart. he closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the bricked wall as he tilted his head to the side, pulling san's face closer to him.

usually, wooyoung would be fighting back with as much teasing as san was dishing out. he'd have his mouth halfway down san's stomach by now if it was a normal night. he'd be pulling on the other's hair with an equal amount of dominance, using his strength to counteract san's advancements. but not tonight. his body was weak, was so very pliable.

he got like this when he was nervous. he gave off the impression that he was so confident in himself and his abilities, and most of the time he was, but it was also times like these before an important match that had him doubting everything he knew. 

he was unsure of himself. a rare sight for even san to witness. but he was glad the other trusted him enough to let him see it.

but it happened in a flash of light, the playful jab that wooyoung delivered to san's gut was harsh enough to make the other loosen his grip just a little so the smaller could escape his embrace. san hugged at his stomach, squatting down while he held the pained area as the younger was snickering above his suffering friend.

"mother fucker," san gasped, turning his face up to look at wooyoung with a pained expression. "what the fuck?"

"always on your guard sannie," wooyoung said softly, squatting down next to the older and gently lifted his chin with his fingers so san would look up at him. "thought you would remember that, you taught me it."

san just shook his head, squeezing his eyes shut as he hobbled over again. "you forget your own strength."

wooyoung chuckled softly again, squishing san's cheeks between his fingers in a way that had his blood rushing through his veins a little quicker than it should've. "look good like this, y'know?"

"shut the fuck up," san shook his face free from wooyoung's grasp, moving his body down into a fetal position. 

wooyoung patted his shoulder softly, ruffling his hair before getting back to his feet to try and gather up some of his things. he was going to be back here in a few hours anyways, he's sure no one would kill him if he left his training equipment here over night. he was too tired and weak to carry the heavy bag all the way to his apartment anyways, he'd have a fight with seonghwa about it, but that was a later him problem. 

"did you hear about the new guy coming in?" wooyoung asked san as he refilled his water bottle. the poor man was still laying on the floor, eyes turned to the ceiling as he looked rather lifeless.

"not really, just heard we had someone new coming."

"he's good," wooyoung came back to san, sitting next to him on the floor. he grabbed the tape that was still on the floor and rolled it into a ball to throw away later. "seonghwa knows his manager really well, but hates him."

"hates him?"

"and old rivalry apparently," wooyoung laughs, taking the balled up tape and throws it into the nearest trashcan. "if you ask me, sounds like a love story never completed from all the stories he tells."

"seonghwa loves to talk about his glory days for sure," san rolls onto his side, grabbing onto wooyoung's thigh and pulling his body up so he can rest his head there. 

"if you were as great as seonghwa was, i'm sure you'd never shut up either. the man is literally a legend."

"he scares me. he has strict orders from his doctor to never box again but he still spars with you on the daily."

"don't remind me, i'd feel so guilty if i hurt him too bad," wooyoung sighed softly, bringing his hand down to rest on the top of san's head. "but then again, as soon as i think I could even hurt him like that, i'm on my ass with a black eye."

"he loves putting cocky men in their place. i think it's his favorite past time."

wooyoung nods his head in agreement, knowing san can't even see him but it doesn't matter. 

"so about the new guy?"

"i dunno, don't know much about him like i said. but it seems that seonghwa is really impressed by him so that means he's scary good," wooyoung answers, tilting his head back a little, trying to stretch out the joints that had tightened up. "can't wait to kick his ass."

"think you can?" san asked, turning over to look up at wooyoung.

"obviously, no one has managed to beat me in a match since last october. apparently he's in the same weight class as me so, if he was someone i couldn't handle, i'd know about him."

"that's not true--"

"shut up," wooyoung smacked his shoulder in a little fit, but then smoothing over the area with his palm. 

"yeah well, you know the underground scene never organizes things very well. he could be as popular as you and you would never know."

"you know," wooyoung said as he pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "you were just supposed to agree with me."

"what kind of friends lie to each other?"

"what kind of friends sleep with each other time to time?"

san chuckled again, patting wooyoung's thigh. "you got me there."

"we never were conventional, don't see why we have to start now."

"fair enough."

there was silence for awhile, wooyoung had pulled out his phone to check his schedule for the remainder of the week and was nearly convinced that san had fallen asleep until the other jerked around.

"oh!" he nearly shouted, causing wooyoung to have an out of body experience. "i remembered! something mingi said earlier today."

"what's that?"

"the kid's a southpaw."

wooyoung was quiet for a moment. southpaws were extremely rare, especially ones that were actually one and not trying to fake it for the publicity. 

"doubt it, give me two minutes with him and i'll prove he's not," wooyoung mumbled, still scrolling through his phone.

"if seonghwa likes him that much, i doubt he's a fake like everyone else."

"like i said san, give me two minutes in the ring with that kid and i'll knock him down before he can even move him left hand."


	2. parry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not beta read at all, so sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. but if any of y'all have been following me, you know that's part of my spice :")
> 
> anyways, enjoy <3

maybe it was the way that seonghwa was standing in front of the door, hands on both of his hips as he blocked wooyoung's way into the gym, that the younger knew today was going to be a long day.

the way that seonghwa was staring at him, eyes dark and his hair that was not slicked back like it usually was, instead was hanging over his eyes in a rather emo way. if wooyoung hadn't spend most of the past five years with the older man, he would've fallen subject to the terror seonghwa could install in anyone he wished.

"move hyung, need to get to the ropes before san gets here," he tried to duck underneath seonghwa's arms to get past him. him and san had woken up earlier today to complete their morning run together, but like all things, it turned into a competition. 

"you left a mess here," the older grabbed the back of wooyoung's shirt, hearing the elastic snap as he pulled back on the collar. "i thought i told you to clean up before i left."

"you and your obsession to keep everything sparkling clean is not my problem," wooyoung whined, reaching behind him to try and pry seonghwa's fingers off of him. "i piled all of my shit in the corner anyways."

"smelling up this gym," seonghwa said, not even flinching as wooyoung scrambled to get free.

"this is a boxing gym," wooyoung turned around as best as he could to face the older, "if it doesn't smell like sweat and men by the end of the day then something is seriously wrong."

seonghwa gave him a look, nostrils flaring as he pressed his lips together but let go of wooyoung's overly stretched shirt nonetheless. it was then that san had finally gotten to the door, already drenched in sweat because he had fallen behind to pet a dog they had found on the trail. 

"san make sure to give it to him good today in the ring," seonghwa called to him, throwing a rag at him. "pissing me off already."

"sure thing," san answered, wiping off his face and making his way over to the water fountain on the opposite side of the room. "mother fucker sucker punched me yesterday so don't worry."

"oops," wooyoung poked his tongue out and leaped out of the way before seonghwa could snatch him up again. he reached for the tape roll that was still on the floor from last night that he had never put away, and started to lazily tape up his wrists. 

he walked over to his lump of equipemnt in the corner of the gym, kicking at his gloves that had fallen over the floor. it was a slow tuesday morning, no walks-in had showed up so far which meant that wooyoung had more time to spar with san before his practice with seonghwa actually started later in the day. as he fumbled around with the tape, he heard someone call over to him.

"this is why your wrists are so messed up," yunho called to him, jogging over to where the younger was standing, and grabbed the roll of tape out from his hands to do it himself. 

yunho was another trainer there, he wasn't specific to boxing, more on the general side of weight lifting. but he was best friends with mingi and seonghwa so he knew at least the basics of everything. him and mingi were the ones that would help san and wooyoung build up muscle mass and then help them safely cut weight right before a match. without their expertise, the two of them would be very much lost and under seonghwa's wrath.

wooyoung just smiled at the taller, watching him tighten up the hold so the tape would actually support his wrists this time. 

"if i had a dollar for every time you sprained your wrists-"

"yeah, yeah i know," wooyoung laughed lightly, smacking the side of yunho's shoulder. "i don't have time to waste though."

"you know what seonghwa hyung would have to say about that," yunho said, raising his eyebrows at wooyoung. 

"back in myyyy day," san came over to the two of them, his voice an overly dramatic version of what seonghwa would sound like when he starts his speeches, "i used to not tie my wrists properly and ahhh, back in my glory days when i would fight the man who we do not speak about, i broke my wrist one time..."

both wooyoung and yunho bursted out laughing, clutching at their stomachs as they bent over in attempts to gasp for air. "don't let him hear you--"

but san continued on, pulling up a chair in the exact way that seonghwa would and swung the rag over his shoulder as he leaned back all dramatic. "so as a word of advice from a legend to his pupil, don't ruin your career because you were stupid."

but it wasn't long before san couldn't keep his character up anymore, bursting out laughing with the rest of them. it wasn't until san felt two very strong hands latch onto his shoulders that the pink haired man froze instantly. it looked like he was having a rather interesting out of body experience, his face paled completely as he refused to turn around.

"ah, hyung," san spoke softly, hands gripping at his thighs as wooyoung really did try his best to not start laughing again.

"when does your coach get here sannie?" and it was the nickname that seonghwa only used when san was in trouble, that left the younger in a fit of shivers.

"soon," was all he was able to answer.

"so how about a few rounds with me in the ring hm?" his voice was soft, too nice for what he was hinting at. "jongho is in the ring with mingi now, but i'm sure they'd let us use it for a little bit."

wooyoung saw the life completely leave san's face as he turned his head slightly to look up at the older who had a cheshire smile on his lips. "i would like to live, thanks."

seonghwa patted san's head once, then twice, before standing up straight and looking at the other two.

"you should already be at the ropes," he said to wooyoung, his stare was back to its usually cold look.

"you're in a lovely mood today hyung," he commented. if anyone in the world was able to get away with calling seonghwa out, it was wooyoung.

seonghwa pressed his lips together, then ran a hand through his silver hair before letting out a very overly dramatic sigh. 

"my mood is always ruined when i have to be in the same room as him."

"who?" yunho asked, finishing his tape job on wooyoung's left hand, patting the edges down before dropping his arm to his side.

"old rival," wooyoung answered, cracking both his hands quickly. "the new kid that's coming in today... his coach is someone that seonghwa loves dearly."

"his name and the word love do not even belong in the same sentence."

"if you say so hyung."

"when does he get here?" san asked, finally standing after he had finished tying up his shoes.

and on cue, there was a ring of the bell as the door to the gym opened. the three of them stopped what they were doing to see two men with bags drawn over their shoulders, walk into the building. they stood there rather awkwardly, looking around the place like they were looking for someone. 

wooyoung poked his head out from behind yunho, inspecting the two men that just happened to land in their territory. one was smaller than the other, his hair was clearly bleached and was tied in a ponytail behind his head. he was just a few steps ahead of the other, turning his head around like he was trying to find someone he knew. the other that was behind him, had his nose buried in his phone. navy black hair that was being kept out of his eyes by a headband that was clearly made out of prewrap, still had his sweats on that where covering him completely, and wooyoung assumed that this was the man that was seonghwa's rival. 

he had the aura for it, he held himself with perfect posture and even when he did look up from his phone, he didn't look like he was nervous to be in a new area at all.

he heard seonghwa sigh, dropping his head for a moment before the older man pulled back his shoulders and made his way over to the two men still standing there at the door. wooyoung half expected him to talk to the black haired man who smiled at seonghwa as he approached, but was rather caught of guard when the smaller man stepped forward and offered his hand out.

wooyoung felt san lean against him, "there's no way that's him."

"he's... tiny."

even though it seemed the blonde haired man was only a few inches shorter than seognhwa, the two of them thought it was hilarious. apparently this was the legendary man that would be the only man to give seonghwa a run for his money. wooyoung wasn't entirely sure what he thought the man would look like, but it hadn't been this. 

he seemed too soft. 

they watched seonghwa converse with the man, he looked rather tense as he did, his body never really moved. while the other man seemed to be having the time of his life, hands very animated and his smile blindly bright. it was then that the shorter man reached behind him and brought the other man forward. 

the black haired male smiled again and bowed his head, reaching out for seonghwa's hand to shake it enthusiastically. seonghwa smiled at him and bowed in respect, before he turned his head over to wooyoung's direction and motioned for the younger to come over.

he heard san snicker behind him, shoving his friend in the back which causing him to stumble forward. wooyoung shot him an angry glare back, before picking himself up and walking over to the little group.

if he had puffed out his chest a little, no one said anything as he stood with a wider stance than normal next to his coach that had his arms crossed at his chest.

"wooyoung, this is hongjoong and yeosang," seonghwa said, pointing to each of them respectively. "he'll be training here for a few says before the weekend match."

"wooyoung, heard a bit about you," hongjoong reached forward to shake his hand. it was then that wooyoung decided that he really liked hongjoong and his perfect smile. 

"like what?" he asked, ego already flying through the roof at the compliment. 

hongjoong just chuckled a little at that, "you've made a name for yourself, what can i say."

"well if seonghwa's great rival has heard of me, then i'll take that compliment to the day i die."

"oh? great rival?" and hongjoong's eyebrow raised as he trained his eyes over to seonghwa who looked like he could strangle wooyoung in any given moment. "didn't know he thought of me like that."

"if only you knew-"

"okay that's enough from you," seonghwa slapped a hand over wooyoung's mouth, pushing the younger male nearly behind him. "yeosang, you're welcome to use the locker room to change, i'm sure my pupil will be kind enough to show you the way."

"how about you just refer to me as your friend-"

"shut up. you've lost your speaking privileges."

wooyoung clamped his mouth shut, blowing a hot puff of air out of his nose in retaliation. he looked over to where yeosang was, then pointed his head in the direction, "this way."

yeosang looked to hongjoong for a second before readjusting his bag over his shoulder and following after wooyoung to the gym's lockeroom. it wasn't a huge room, just enough room for a few benches and lockers that lined the walls, three stalls and two sinks. wooyoung straddled one of the benches and watched yeosang drop his bag down onto the ground.

"so how'd you come to practice under hongjoong?" wooyoung asked, breaking the silence between them.

"i would go to his matches... loved to watch him fight because he was always the underdog because of his height--"

"so you were an admirer," wooyoung butted in, leaning backwards on his hands. 

"well yes..." yeosang peeled his sweatshirt off and wooyoung found himself furrowing his eyebrows. clearly the man wasn't as skinny as he thought he would be. "but after he retired, he would come by different gyms and scout."

"so you caught his attention."

"you could say that."

"you any good?"

yeosang turned to wooyoung, crossing his arms over his chest in a way that had his biceps bulging and it oddly reminded wooyoung of what san used to do when they first met to display his unspoken dominance. "what do you think?"

"can't tell honestly," wooyoung scoffed, tilting his head to the side. "you really a southpaw?"

yeosang said nothing for a few minutes and wooyoung got to his feet and walked over to where yeosang was standing while holding his gaze the entire time. he wasn't sure why yeosang's presence fired him up as much as it was, he had grown out of his hot-headed personality and his need to be alpha male for the most part. but for whatever reason, it made him mad that yeosang was there. 

"think i'm lying?" he asked.

"i do," wooyoung challenged, "most people that claim they are, are the ones who fake it for the fame."

yeosang didn't back down at all, wooyoung kinda pegged him for the kind of man that tried to avoid all kinds of conflicts at all costs and would back down immediately when someone got into their face. but no, yeosang stood his ground, but he did it in a calm way. he didn't show any signs that he was angry, he just spread his stance a little more before reaching down for the tape that was stashed in his bag. 

"every heard me claim that i was?" he asked, biting the edge of the white tape and pulling on it with his teeth.

"i've never even heard of you before," wooyoung answered, dropping his gaze to watch the way that yeosang was managing to tape his own wrists rather perfectly. 

"never heard of you either," the other commented very nonchalantly.

"that's bullshit."

"how?"

"hongjoong has even heard of me."

"really? never mentioned your name to me before," and there was a slight upward curve to yeosang's lips as he said that, tearing the tape off from the roll. 

"but he--" and wooyoung stopped speaking, very taken aback from yeosang's comment. had hongjoong been lying and was just trying to be polite because he was training under seonghwa? that thought alone had a cold shiver run down his spine.

yeosang seemed too delighted in wooyoung's rather exterior crisis that he was experiencing as he finished wrapping up his other wrist before tossing the tap back into his bag and then pulled off his sweatpants that were hiding blue shorts underneath.

"listen," he started, moving to cross his arms back over his chest as he stared down at wooyoung. "i get this is your territory or whatever and that you're seonghwa's trainee which honestly is very impressive considering who he is..." 

he trailed off a little, only to step closer into wooyoung's personal space. the smaller man puffed up his chest again and squared his jaw as his own way of fighting back with this silent battle of dominance. 

"but i came here to train for a match this weekend, and i take my training rather seriously so if you don't mind, i have work to do instead of chatting about childish things."

that made wooyoung's blood boil. whether yeosang had meant to insult him very indirectly or not, didn't matter to him. who was he to come in here and act like he owned the whole place?

yeosang bent down again to grab his mouth piece to slide it into his mouth, then grabbing his head gear, gloves and water bottle, before he scooted past wooyoung who was rather shell shocked.

"hey kid-" he finally managed to spin around before yeosang had left the locker room, eyebrows furrowed in anger.

"kid?" yeosang spit his mouth piece out to speak. "i'm older than you."

and wooyoung was once again left completely speechless and even more angry. yeosang scoffed at his attitude, shaking his head before sliding the rubber back into his mouth and leaving wooyoung to seethe in his own pity. wooyoung just stood there, trying to comprehend what had just happened. the insults were shot through his deflated ego like arrows, and what made him even more angry was the fact that yeosang was able to get to wooyoung like that. yeosang hadn't even really batted an eye at him, there was no expressions or emotions on his face whenever wooyoung challenged him. he took great pride in being able to intimidate others, despite his smaller stature, but yeosang seemed to make it very apparent that he had to look down at wooyoung to talk to him.

it was moments later that san walked in, looking back over his shoulder and then shot a questioning gaze at wooyoung. "why do you look like you're gonna kill someone?"

"because i am," wooyoung answered, making his way over to san before trying his best to dip past the other so he could chase after the black haired male to show him who exactly he was.

"what did you do?" san asked, catching wooyoung's arm before he could get too far.

"the fuck? how about ask what he did."

"what did you do?"

wooyoung sighed, nostrils flaring again in anger as he looked back to san and then down at where the older was squeezing his arm. "his fault, he acts like he owns the place. talking all smart and shit."

"you sure that wasn't your ego talking?"

"san i will rip your tongue out."

"that's hot," san commented as he rolled his eyes. "but seriously. we're all professionals. anyone who practices here is someone who is really good... yeosang is literally being trained by hongjoong. of course he knows he's good."

"you're hanging out with seonghwa too much, please it's scary how much you sound like him..."

"i'll take that as a compliment."

"wasn't meant to be one. you trying to take my coach from me?"

san just winked at wooyoung, a twinkle in his eye. 

"you're insufferable."

"you're sexy when you're mad."

"shut the fuck up."

there was a moment of silence that passed between them, eyes just locked with one another in a teasing way. 

"so is he?"

"is he what?" wooyoung asked, shaking his arm to try and get himself out of san's tight grip.

"a southpaw."

"no," he answered, shaking his head as he gave up and let his arm fall limp. "was just a rumor."

"that's a shame," san whined, a pout on his lips.

"you act like you wanted him to be one," wooyoung said, "you know southpaws are hard to fight."

"yeah i know, but it makes you so much better, teaches you to fight from all directions."

"spar with jongho then."

"i choose life thank you."

wooyoung chuckled softly, swinging his and san's arm back and forth. he knew san was scared of jongho, and quite frankly he was too. jongho was the youngest boxer the program let in, but that didn't mean he wasn't a force to be reckoned with. the man was ambidextrous, and could throw punches with both hands. not only that, but the amount of force he could pack behind his throws was enough to knock anyone out. whenever the younger was in the ring, mingi would have to bring the extra padded pads out for his hands so that when jongho punched at them, his hands wouldn't bruise. 

he was a sweet kid, very soft spoken and had a sense of humor that was often misunderstood, but he fit in well with them. he always went to wooyoung's matches to cheer him on, it also did wonders for wooyoung's god complex that he knew jongho looked up to him and held him on a pedestal as one of his favorite underground boxers.

"that's the closest you'll get to a southpaw."

"please i took one of his punches and nearly died."

"you take my punches," wooyoung scoffed, shaking his head. "you act like i'm not as strong as him."

san just looked at wooyoung with a very disappointed look on his face. 

"don't look at me like that."

"can't lie to you."

wooyoung pouted at him, an exasperated sigh following right after. "need to bench press more then."

"if you do more, you'll end up moving up a weight class and get to fight jongho publicly."

"never mind then."

san chuckled and finally let go of wooyoung's arm. "you should get going before seonghwa kills you."

"oh he already will, please pray for me."

"will do my friend. i'll put those flowers you like on your grave every month."

"san," wooyoung said softly, wrapping his arms around the other in a dramatic hug. "what would i do without you?"

"you'd be dead already."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter was really short and kinda boring, i promise the next few will be better and longer. today was a loNG day


	3. sucker punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's been so long, the amount of work the professors have been giving me is just inhumane-- thank you for being patient.
> 
> enjoy, this longer chapter to make up for it <3

if wooyoung was overly distracted for the next two days, no one said anything about it. he wasn't on point and everything he did seemed to be a little sloppy. when he was sparring with san, or even if seonghwa decided to step in, his punches and attacks were miscalculated and lazily placed.

while the idea of sparring was not to actually go for the kill, it's more of a practice match, san and wooyoung never really payed attention to it. when they sparred, it was out for blood. since the two of them were so well matched, it was a constant battle of who would end up on top and with the least amount of bloody noses at the end of the week. seonghwa would get very mad at them when they hopped out of the ring, sporting bruising eyes and split lips, telling them that the whole idea of sparing was not to kill each other.

even on wooyoung's worst days, he was never this bad. beating on wooyoung until he couldn't stand up anymore was something san always dreamed of doing, but it was no fun when it seemed the other wasn't even trying. wooyoung was smart and he was fast, it was hard to lay solid punches on him unless you caught him off guard. he also always did an insanely good job protecting himself, always keeping his hands up in front of his face. that was something he first learned from seonghwa.

"in boxing, you have to be able to defend yourself," the older had said way back when he first started training wooyoung. "most people think it's all about getting shots in here and there and whoever can land that hardest punch is the best. but in all honesty, if you can't protect yourself, then you'll find yourself on the floor way more often than you want to be."

it had been a hard concept for wooyoung to learn, he was more fire and explosion than anything else. but thankfully with san's help, he was able to realize that just maybe, the older man had been right. san was the first person to break his nose a few years back. wooyoung can still remember the cracking noise as san's glove had hit his face just at the wrong angle and how he had never felt pain like that before.

it's really odd, but they had bonded over that moment more than anything.

so it infuriated san when wooyoung would take his eyes off of him for a split second, his pupils darting over to the ring parallel to them. he knew the younger knew better, and he had half the mind to slam his glove in a upper jab right into wooyoung's chin, but decided against it.

"pay attention," he gritted out, syllables hard to understand because of the mouthpiece lodged in his mouth.

wooyoung's eyes darted back over, bringing his hands back up to his face, "sorry."

they continued on, wooyoung's attention span would be better for a few moments, but every time they heard a shout from the other ring, his eyes were always drawn back over to it. san knew who was over there, it was yeosang and jonho who were sparring, and from the sound of it, it seemed very heated. the more the time went on, san was able to land shots that he shouldn't have been able to. wooyoung was in his own little world, and was barely even moving around the ring to get away from san's advancements.

it got to the point where he had enough, there was no point in trying to get him to pay attention. so when wooyoung looked away for a split second, his gloved covered hands dropping down just enough, san delivered a very harsh sucker punch right into wooyoung's stomach. the force was probably way more than what was called for, knocking wooyoung to the ground instantly, followed by the younger man wrapping his arms around his stomach.

the wind was definitely knocked out of him, mouth open with his eyes squeezed shut as he rolled on his back to help get the air back in his lungs.

"you should pay attention next time," san said, spitting out his mouth piece. "we don't have time to waste."

wooyoung still couldn't speak, his expression was completely stunned. there were tears that pricked the corner of his eyes as he rolled over onto his knees, keeping his forehead against the mat.

"almost made me sick," he croaked after a few more moments. he coughed a few times, blinking his eyes rapidly as the blurry lights finally started to dial in.

"if you had payed attention, you would've seen that sucker punch come from a mile away."

"fuck off."

there came a clap from outside the ring, both boys turning their heads as seonghwa stepped in between the ropes to walk over to them. he had his own wrists taped and his hair was finally pushed back so it didn't cover his eyes anymore. he stood over wooyoung, a disappointed look on his face.

"i've never seen something so dumb like that before."

even though he was a professional, it still left a very sour feeling in wooyoung's stomach to hear criticism, especially from seonghwa. the older man really wasn't all but two years older than him at best, but he still hated when he had that disappointed look on his face.

"i'm sorry," he said softly, finally sitting up on his knees and using the back of his glove to wipe the sweat from his forehead.

"i'm sure you are," seonghwa answered, looking at the younger's condition. "you already know what you did wrong, so i won't even bother."

wooyoung nodded his head, very much thankful that seonghwa wouldn't remind him of his mistakes that not even a beginner would dare to make. keeping your focus when in the ring was probably the most important thing to do. it doesn't matter who is screaming around you, when the bell is rung, it's just you and your competitor.

it most definitely isn't you, your competitor and a self proclaimed nemesis.

seonghwa sighed and shook his head before he made a move to leave the two alone. it was already late, the day had gone by very quickly and they all were getting ready to close up the gym until the morning.

"hyung, why are your wrists taped?" san asked, stepping closer to seonghwa to see them better.

the older man just shook his head, but there was definitely a hint of a smile on his lips. "just thought i could join in on the fun."

"you're sparring with hongjoong aren't you," san deadpanned.

"you can't do that, you have doctors orders," wooyoung said softly, finally getting up to his own two feet even though he was a little wobbly.

wooyoung did feel bad for seonghwa. he knew the older man was struggling with not being able to box in actual matches any longer. he had to retire at a pretty young age all because an old rival took it way too far in a match. he remembers how seonghwa would explain the match to him, it wasn't really all that exciting but he does remember that seonghwa told him that the man he fought was always the jealous type. he could never beat seonghwa and so he brought some rather... illegal measures into the game.

but as much as wooyoung felt bad, he knew that it was not safe for seonghwa to be in the ring. the man was still too good for being out of practice for so long, wooyoung could still never beat him, but if he was going to fight hongjoong, then that as a different story.

hongjoong and seonghwa were exactly like san and wooyoung.

"you really have no faith in me do you?" seonghwa asked, turning back to face wooyoung.

"you know that's not true," the younger answered. "you know what i mean."

"we're just going to play around," he said very slowly, tilting his chin up, "like old times."

that didn't do anything to calm wooyoung's worries, it really only made them worse. but seonghwa broke into a soft smile, one that scared wooyoung if he was being honest. seonghwa never smiled like that very much, it made him look, dare he say it, sweet and gentle.

"he won't hurt me, don't worry," was all he said before he turned and climbed out of the ring. san and wooyoung looked at each other, questioning gazes that soon followed after the retired boxer.

"what was that?" san asked, tilting his head to the side.

"i'm not sure, but that was very scary."

he wasn't sure where seonghwa's pure hatred for the little man had gone over the passed few days, but it seemed that he had been having the most fun he's had in a very long time. who was wooyoung to take that away from him? if he was lucky, he might be able to see the two of them in action, which would be the ultimate treat.

"might as well pack up," san interrupted his thoughts. "we clearly weren't benefitting from this."

wooyoung opened his mouth to protest, but shut it as quickly as he opened it. he couldn't lie and say he didn't feel bad about both wasting san's time that he could've been using to practice and also wasting his own time as well. but he really couldn't find it in himself to stop looking at where yeosang and jongho were sparring. he couldn't see much, there was a stand of equipment between the two rings, but every now and then he could get a glimpse of them.

it was more sounds than anything, he could hear powerful punches being thrown and grunts as the collided with the other person. it only intrigued him more, he wanted to see who was doing better. if yeosang really was training under hongjoong, then he really should be really good at what he does. but as far as saying he was an equal match for jongho? that might have been pushing it.

the thought of jongho beating on yeosang gave a very pleasant feeling to replace the knot that had been punched into his stomach earlier. yeosang hadn't done anything very personal, so he wasn't sure why he didn't like the older man, but it must've been his vibe. yeosang didn't back down to him like everyone else would, and it was infuriating. all he wanted to do was get into the ring with the man and show him what a true boxer was like, show him why he should respect him.

"wooyoung," san called again, grabbing onto his arm. "they're done. let's go."

they climbed out of the ring and took off their headgear, hair definitely sticking up in ways that would've been very humorous given different circumstances. sure enough, wooyoung saw hongjoong take yeosang across the room as he was yanking off his gloves. as they passed by wooyoung and san, the younger made sure to make direct eye contact.

but yeosang never looked at him.

he just kept walking as he pulled out his mouthpiece. he looked pretty much untouched, except for a relatively decent sized red mark on both his cheek and shoulder.

"piece of shit," wooyoung said under his breath as yeosang passed him.

"yo, jongho you good?" wooyoung heard san call over. he turned to look at jongho who was walking over to the two of them, his hand covering over his mouth.

he had a busted lip, a new sight for wooyoung to see. he couldn't tell whether he was overjoyed at the fact that the younger devil finally got what he deserved or if he was angry at the idea that yeosang was able to land a hit that hard.

"damn, did yeosang do that?"

"he's got quite a few tricks up his sleeve," jongho shook his head, wiping over his face with his clean hand. the younger man seemed a little out of it, a little wobbly on his feet.

he didn't say anymore after that, jongho was a very proud man and this really had been the first time he was sporting a decent sized, visible injury. he walked off to the locker room, leaving san and wooyoung standing there in disbelief.

"do you think he might actually be?" san asked softly.

"might be what?"

"a southpaw," san clarified, "i know a right handed person couldn't do that to jongho. especially one that isn't even in his weight class."

"he's not," wooyoung answered, his tone a little deeper than before. "not once did i see him throw anything with his left hand. he's not a southpaw."

"there is literally an equipment stand between the two rings, there is no way you could see," san said, sounding just a bit annoyed.

wooyoung turned to him, lips pressed together in a fine line. "can't you just agree with me for once?"

"talk to me when the color comes back in your face."

wooyoung gasps, faking a very dramatically hurt expression. "i thought you loved me."

"you're too dramatic and loud for me."

"that's not what you said a few nights ago," wooyoung smiled so sweetly at him, a rather seductive look on his face that caused san to gag.

the two of them decided to start making their way to the locker room to pack up for the night, there was no point in staying when everyone was going to go home already. as much as wooyoung loved to stay back and workout as much as he could, san did not like to stay later than he had too. the two of them where in the same apartment complex so they decided it would be easier to walk to and from together or to call an uber when they weren't feeling all too well.

they had to compromise, somedays they would stay later and some they would head back on time. it just so happened that tonight was the night that they were going to head back on time, which probably was for the best anyways. right before wooyoung followed san into the room, he noticed his coach talking to hongjoong, leaning up against the ropes of the ring that was placed on the other side of the room.

hongjoong had his back to wooyoung, so he couldn't see the other's reaction. he could tell that both of them were sweaty, probably have had gone a few rounds in the time it took san and wooyoung to collect themselves. what surprised him most was the fact that seonghwa was acting very civil, in fact, he had a soft smile on his face. he's only seen seonghwa laugh a few times in his life, enough times that he could count on a single hand, but right now he seemed to be all giggles.

wooyoung smirked at that, he had always known that even though seonghwa made it seem that he hated his life long rival, there was always something more between them. seonghwa clearly admired the man more than he cared to admit, even to himself. if only wooyoung had his phone, he'd take pictures and videos later for blackmail when seonghwa made him do more cardio as punishments.

dare he say that his cold, beautiful and incredibly intimidating coach looked like he was in love.

just as he was about to head back into the locker room, a certain black haired man passed by him. it shouldn't have been as infuriating as it was, but instead of smelling like sweat and body odor like he should've, the man smelled good. he smelled like a natural musk that had wooyoung wanting to lean in closer to breathe in deeply. yeosang paused for a moment to acknowledge wooyoung, looking down at him in a way that already had his own blood boiling.

"you seem to have a problem with me," he said, crossing his arms over his chest like he had done early. the only difference now was that he had his light sweatshirt covering his very surprisingly muscular arms. he looked a lot smaller like this.

"i do," he answered, very carefully standing up on his toes a little to increase his height.

"listen i don't know why," yeosang squared himself to wooyoung, "we haven't really even talked and i don't believe i have done anything to offend you."

wooyoung looked the older man up and down a few times as he sized him up. he really wasn't all that much smaller than yeosang, in fact wooyoung probably had a few pounds on him in muscle mass which made up for the height difference. he stood there, completely ignoring the other's statement as he continued to look at him.

"are you checking me out?" yeosang asked, raising his eyebrow.

"what weight class are you in?" wooyoung asked, once again completely ignoring the other.

"don't you think it's rude to be asking me my weight?"

"we're boxers, that's what we do. you should already know that."

"got quite a big mouth on you, don't ya?" yeosang commented, trying his best to not appear that he was annoyed with the way the conversation was going.

"yeah so i've been told," the words tumbled out of his mouth too easily. "you should fight me."

wooyoung's sudden proposition threw yeosang off, the older of the two stepping back just a little. "what?"

"you heard me, unless you're too chicken."

"are you like six?" he asked, a scoff making its way out of his mouth. "do you really think that's a good idea? it's already dark outside and we both have been nearly sparring all day."

"so you're telling me you're too tired," wooyoung pressed on, he took a step closer to the other. "if you're too tired, just say so."

"i never said i was," yeosang's eyebrows furrowed together, staying put when wooyoung stepped even closer. "it's just not smart."

"you're afraid you'll lose, right? there's no shame in losing to me, pretty boy."

"pretty boy?"

"you look more like a model than a boxer, gonna get your face messed up if you keep up with it," wooyoung was definitely not sure where these words are coming from, but they keep coming and coming. he should've known not to use that insult, it had been used against him probably a hundred times before. especially when he had first started, people thought it was a joke when he would hop into the ring, the crowd around would laugh and point. but it made it more fun when he dropped his opponent to his knees right in front of their eyes, not even a single scratch on his face.

he could tell yeosang was getting angry, he clearly had a bunch of self control but it was fading quickly. that thought only really spurred wooyoung on even more. he wanted yeosang to fall apart by his hands.

the black haired man just chuckled, his head tilting to the side as he made his first advancement forward. "are you as good at boxing as you are at trash talking?"

"because it seems to me," he continued, and wooyoung can nearly feel his breath against his nose. "that you're all bark."

"then how about you find out," wooyoung challenged, staring right up into yeosang's eyes.

"i'd rather not waste my time on someone who was dropped to the floor because they couldn't keep their eyes off of me."

that comment left a rather icky feeling in the spot where san had sucker punched him. not only that, but it had his confidence waiver just a little, his head tilting down in a weird and submissive way that he wasn't used to. yeosang noticed immediately, eyes shining over with pure delight.

"that hit a sore spot didn't it?"

wooyoung gritted his teeth together, the blood beginning to boil in his veins again. there was no way he was going to lose to someone like yeosang.

"one round, three minutes," he held up three fingers in front of his face. "see who drops who first."

yeosang scoffed again, leaning back a little to run his hand through his hair before bringing it forward to grab onto wooyoung's chin and tilting it upwards.

"i'll only need one minute to get you on your knees."

wooyoung smacked his hand away, cheeks burning red with what he thought was anger and did his best to get right up in the other's face.

"we'll see about that, you're forgetting who you're talking to."

they stared at each other for a moment, breathing out hot puffs of air for no apparent reason, before they both headed back into the locker room to gather what they needed. san looked up to wooyoung, face twisting in a confused way when the other ignored him.

"go home without me tonight," he said, reaching for a new roll of tape.

san looked between him and yeosang, trying to put two and two together. "what's going on?"

jongho shook his head and slung his bag over his shoulder to head out with a soft wave of his hand, an ice pack being held to his lip in the other. neither one of the other two men responded to san, they were too busy getting into a mindset that was not really meant for sparring.

"hey-"

"i'll be home later, tell seonghwa hyung and hongjoong hyung that we are cleaning up, i'll lock up." it was the look that wooyoung gave san, his eyes were hazed over in the way they always were before we went out into the ring. that look did not leave a good feeling in san's gut.

"hey, i don't know what you two are up to, but it doesn't sound good. i'm sure you guys can save whatever it is for the morning."

"that's what i suggested, but the little guy over here wants to get beat on really bad tonight," yeosang said, unpacking his gloves from his bag. "thought the sucker punch you gave him earlier was enough to sedate him, but he's begging for more."

"i am going to beat your head in," wooyoung spat at him, his heart racing in his chest.

san stood there awkwardly, he knew it would be best to pull wooyoung away from this and not let him get into something he wasn't physically ready for. none of them were for that matter, today had been an incredibly hard day for them because of the amount of cardio and sparring. it was a nonstop day, one that hongjoong, seonghwa, mingi and san's coach took way too much happiness in. they were all sadists and no one could prove it otherwise.

so san just sighed, knowing that this wasn't going to end well for anyone. he knew it probably was going to end in yeosang's favor, he knew that in times like these wooyoung was too hot headed and wouldn't think logically. yeosang was cool, he knew what he was doing and had been able to keep his control which meant the fight was nearly already won.

"fine," he sighed again, zipping up his own bag before standing up. "but if someone breaks a bone, you guys are getting beaten."

it took them a little while to get situated, and it took even longer for san to push the two coaches out of the door. seonghwa could somehow sense that something was brewing in the air, saying something along the lines of, "wooyoung is staying back to clean? willingly? i think you hit him too hard, is he okay?"

but they eventually did leave, which left yeosang and wooyoung alone in the gym. it was never smart to spar alone, things could wrong very quickly and it's always good to have someone there to make sure both parties are okay, but neither of them cared.

both of them had managed to strap their headgear into place, fixed their gloves in a way that would work but definitely wasn't exactly how it needed to be. they stood together in the middle of the ring wooyoung and san were in earlier, with their mouth pieces in hand.

"one round," yeosang spoke, "three minutes right?"

"we won't need that long."

yeosang clenched his jaw, his shoulder muscles tensing as he scrunched his nose up. "can't wait to shut you up."

"i bet you can't," wooyoung pushed more, doing his best to try and rile up the other, putting his mouth piece in. "c'mere pretty boy."

yeosang shook his head again, putting in his own clear mouth piece. he bent forward, bringing his hands up in front of his face, his eyes narrowing into slits and wooyoung had never seen intensity quite like that before. it excited him.

in the back of his mind, wooyoung thought about the chances that the older could be a southpaw. if he was, wooyoung had to fight him completely different. seonghwa had taught him how to, but it was a very long time ago. you couldn't fight a southpaw the way you did an orthodox fighter, you'd get yourself knocked out too quickly. there was a chance that yeosang was trying to throw wooyoung off his guard, to make him think that he was something he wasn't, to catch him off his guard.

wooyoung had fought a southpaw once before, but it was when he had first started out and the other guy was very new as well. it had been a challenge but it wasn't all that difficult to defeat him. but seonghwa made sure to warn him that if he ever meet one again, it wouldn't be that easy.

southpaws were more dangerous than an orthodox fighter, especially at this level.

but wooyoung took one look at yeosang's stance, the way his feet were placed, the way he held his hands, and he knew immediately the older had been bluffing. he wasn't a southpaw. he had his left foot forward and his left hand back to protect his body, a very traditional orthodox stance. wooyoung was going to have so much fun with this.

he smacked his gloves together, the sound echoing through out the room as he moved closer to yeosang who had not moved from his spot even an inch. wooyoung knew he looked intimidating, his aura was one that many people would comment on when he would fight, but it seemed to do nothing to the black haired man.

wooyoung threw the first punch, trying to test out yeosang's agility. he knew nothing of the older fighter, which wasn't the best idea to hop into a fight while knowing nothing about the other but, the thought hadn't occurred to him. he found out very quickly that yeosang was fast, he could easily dodge wooyoung's attacks, which made it that much more fun.

yeosang wasn't all half that bad.

maybe he was in over his head, wooyoung had been able to land some solid punched to yeosang's shoulders and sides that causes the other to stumble back just a little. his ego was skyrocketing the more he was able to back the other up into his own corner. yeosang had been able to land some punches too, while yes they were very powerful, but they weren't anything that wooyoung had expected.

san's punches hurt much more, and for a moment wooyoung was very confused as to how this black haired man had been able to beat on jongho the way he had. yeosang's punches were enough to sting, but not enough to throw him off balance or knock him out of his game. it was rather disheartening if you asked him. instead of attacking, yeosang focused more on dodging wooyoung's advancements, getting the younger to dance around the ring with him.

they both were sweating heavily, even only after two minutes. it took wooyoung way too long to realize that yeosang had a method to his madness, he was trying to tire wooyoung out. he seemed to know that wooyoung's weakness was his endurance, which wasn't fair at all because he had no idea what yeosang's weakness was. wooyoung felt his body start to give out a little more than it normally would, his exhausting from the whole day finally catching up as his blocks and his throws were very uncalculated and sloppy.

but if wooyoung wasn't mistaken, it seemed the longer they went, the stronger yeosang got. the older started to advance more, throwing his punches to wooyoung's face and his body in ways that had him off balance. he wasn't ready to panic yet, he didn't even have a bloody nose, but the idea that yeosang didn't even appear tired was something that began to stir a little bit of worry in his gut.

unfortunately for wooyoung, he thought too soon. he thought he was in the clear as soon as yeosang backed up just a little, dropping his head down and sucking in a harsh breaths. he had left himself nearly unguarded as he tried to catch his breath and wooyoung pounced as soon as he saw an opening. he could nearly hear seonghwa screaming in the back of his mind that yeosang was trying to trick him, that it was a game he was playing to catch wooyoung off guard. had it been anyone else, wooyoung would've backed down at that warning, but not this time. he nearly missed the way that yeosang shuffled his feet around. it happened in a blink of the eye, yeosang dropped his left foot behind and dropped his left arm behind him, and it was in that moment that wooyoung knew he fucked up.

there was nothing he could do when yeosang caught his eye, a glint of something so predatory glistening in his pupils, as he swung his left hand forward, his glove colliding with wooyoung's very much open chest, completely stopping his advancement. it seemed one moment wooyoung could breathe, and the next he couldn't. it became very much apparent to him why yeosang's punches hadn't been all that powerful. he was using his right hand when he clearly was left hand dominant.

he was left stumbling back, glove covering over where yeosang had hit him. he was standing there, wind knocked out of him once again. the amount of force behind that punch was something that finally had panic settling into his system. his brain was lagging, vision blurring as the pain finally set in. he coughed once heavily, shaking his head to try and clear the spinning world.

"huh," he spat out, rather confused by the sudden events. but right as he looked up, vision clearing enough, he was met once again with yeosang who swung once again at him with his left arm, glove colliding with his face.

there was a cracking noise, one that sent immediate dread into wooyoung's stomach. his vision was black for a second and the next time he opened his eyes, he was looking at the ceiling. the bright lights were very blinding, and the tingling and pounding feeling in his face was causing his heart to race even faster.

it was seconds later when the pain set in, the screaming of his nerve endings was sending electric shocks down to his toes. he shot up, sitting up as best as he could, the world spinning with him as he did. he brought his gloves up to his nose, immediately being covered in blood the second he pulled them away.

"shit," he cursed, his head pounding as he squeezed his eyes shut. the pain, the noise, the feeling, was all way too familiar to the time that san had broke his nose many years back. the idea alone that yeosang had just broken his nose again had him nearly rolling over with nausea. he dropped his head, the blood dripping onto the floor as it mixed with his sweat as it dripped off his chin.

he missed yeosang kneeling next to him, his ungloved hand on his shoulder and he tried to get wooyoung to sit up straight. but the younger was having none of that, he tried to shake his hand off, scooting away from him as best as he could. while the pain in his face was blinding, it was the utter amount of shame and embarrassment he felt that was causing him to struggle to breathe.

he should've known. he really should've known.

yeosang had been playing him from the very beginning. he really was a southpaw. he disguised himself as an orthodox fighter in order to throw off his opponent, that's how he had managed to beat on jongho like he had.

yeosang tried again, moving back over to wooyoung with his hand stretched out. "wooyoung... your nose."

"fuck off," he croaked, struggling to catch his breath, not even able to breathe through his nose.

"would you just listen to me for once," he tried again, the tension growing thicker and thicker with each passing second.

wooyoung only leaned in on himself more, holding his head between his gloves as he panted through his mouth. his face was aching so bad, the pain was making him dizzy. yeosang did not need to hit him that hard, there really was no reason. he had no reason for tricking wooyoung like that either.

"dude," he managed to choke out, the pain beginning to become suffocating, as he managed to look up at yeosang, "you broke my nose."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only plan for there to be another chapter after this, that hopefully will come out this weekend. if you're staying for the segggggggs then stayed tuned, you'll get it in the next chapter <33
> 
> thanks for reading!


	4. k/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry for a later update... university has been kicking my ass in more ways than one. omg. but this is the last chapter for this book and to make up for the longer wait, this chapter will be a bit longer !!
> 
> hope you enjoy <3333
> 
> this chapter is pretty heavy in nsfw, so beware.

it wasn't wooyoung's first time skipping a competition, but that didn't mean it sat well with his conscience. even though underground fighting doesn't have the same rules as the pros, especially regarding injuries, they still were cautioned to be smart about it. but at the end of the day, it was up to the person who was participating to ultimately call the shots. seonghwa was a very firm believer that if you had certain injuries, it was just dumb to fight and push through the pain and risk injuring yourself even more.

so he made it very clear to wooyoung the first time he broke his nose, that he wasn't to participate in the next fight. technically speaking wooyoung didn't need to listen to seonghwa, the older was after all just his coach and wasn't the one in the end to call the shots, but he admired the older so much that he didn't dare go against his word.

but that was when he was younger and was more scared of seonghwa. now as he has had many years to bond and learn about seonghwa's little quirks, there isn't really a scary thing about him, and unfortunately that makes it that much harder to listen to his advice. it wasn't that wooyoung didn't have any respect for the older man anymore, quite the opposite actually, seonghwa was the person he had the most respect for, it just had more to do with how ashamed he felt over the situation.

breaking your nose one time was very common, especially in boxing. but after the first time, wooyoung swore he would never do it again. the first time had been embarrassing enough, but now this whole situation was even worse by ten fold.

the first time was acceptable with san, it really was a good and decent fight. but this ? this was unacceptable.

thankfully wooyoung listened to seonghwa and sat the weekend competition out. he was drugged up with pain medication anyways and no matter how much he hated to admit, his confidence was also very low as well. it hadn't been easy to convince him though, wooyoung and seonghwa had gotten into a very heated argument about the whole thing. if it wasn't for mingi who was the trainer for that day and hongjoong that stepped in when he over heard the situation, then it could've been a lot worse.

they helped convince wooyoung that seonghwa wasn't doing this to punish him, he just wanted to protect him. the older had been down that road many times, even hongjoong was able to provide many stories of seonghwa's experiences, much to the other's disapproval. in the end, he just wanted wooyoung to learn from his mistakes and not repeat them if he didn't have to.

so wooyoung went instead to go and support san and jongho who were participating. yeosang had been there too but wooyoung refused to watch his matches. but from the screams and shouts, he knew the older man was doing just fine, much against his wishes.

when he finally had made arrangements with the doctor to see just how bad yeosang had managed to fuck up his nose, he was both very much pleased and displeased to hear that his nose wasn't actually fully broken.

for as much as it had hurt him, wooyoung wished that yeosang had just broken it completely.

he had two black eyes for a few days, trying his best to cover them with concealer so yeosang couldn't see the damage he did. but unfortunately, the make up would sweat off completely after an hour or two into practice, which san would love to point out just how dark the bruises were getting.

what made the whole situation worse was that yeosang was actually originally looking for a new gym to train at, the old one he was at didn't have their priorities right, and apparently wooyoung's gym did. so on monday morning of the next week, when wooyoung walked in with san, yeosang was still there, warming up with hongjoong.

it's safe to say wooyoung did not have a good monday.

for the entire week, wooyoung did not speak to yeosang. he refused to be within ten feet of the older, never making eye contact with him either. yeosang had tried to reach out, many times in fact. he tried to apologize and check in with wooyoung and see how he was feeling, but wooyoung wasn't having any of it.

in all honestly, he was just embarrassed. he knew he was acting like a child about the whole situation but he felt like he couldn't help it. he had hyped himself up so much and now he had to take multiple breaks during the day that would've been great practice time, because of his splitting headaches. if he had listened to seonghwa and san, if he had calmed himself down and thought about the situation, he would've see that trick coming from a mile away. but no, he was blinded by his own competitiveness.

and now he felt very lost and unsure of himself. it was such a foreign and scary feeling.

everyone could see it, even mingi and yunho noticed that when he was lifting weights. wooyoung was not himself and it seemed to throw everyone in the gym off.

it wasn't three weeks later, when the bruising finally left wooyoung's face completely, that yeosang couldn't stand to see wooyoung wasting away in his own pool of self pity, and made a move to confront the younger. it had been san's idea, which may or may not have been seonghwa's and hongjoong's idea originally, to go and talk to wooyoung. no one wanted to do it, they all felt like they were walking on eggshells around him. san wished that wooyoung wouldn't start to spar yet, but at least the younger made it very clear that no head shots were allowed. but even then, wooyoung was distracted and he lacked his enthusiasm.

it had been when everyone went home for the night, that yeosang finally had enough. wooyoung had stayed back to work on some things, trying to make up for lost practice, which had conviently left the two of them alone in the gym.

yeosang had hid in the lockeroom for a while, listening to the sound of wooyoung punching his anger out on the punching bag, the ringing of metal chain at the top was echoing throughout the gym. when he finally approached the younger, who was drenched in sweat, bent over with his ungloved hands on his knees as he panted for air, yeosang knew it wasn't going to be a pretty conversation.

wooyoung saw him approach out of the corner of his eye, immediately straightening himself up, despite the lack of oxygen in his blood stream. there was already a scowl on his face, eyebrows knitted together as he turned away.

"wooyoung," he said, stopping just a few feet away from the other, "you shouldn't do that without gloves, you'll injure yourself more."

the younger tilted his head, scoffing as he squared himself up, "why are you here?"

"we need to talk."

wooyoung looked at the older, feeling rather out of place and the need to get out of yeosang's vicinity was quite high, "why?"

"because," yeosang started, running his hand through his hair. "everyone can see you're going through a midlife crisis and it's messing us all up. you need to get control of yourself."

"i am not," the younger shot back immediately, the anger already simmering lowly in his stomach.

"you are. and i get that you're embarrassed but that doesn't mean you get to make our lives miserable too."

wooyoung clenched his fists together, "you're the reason i'm in this mess. if it wasn't for you, i wouldn't be here."

"it was your fault for not defending yourself," yeosang challenged, stepping closer to the younger. "and may i remind you that it was your idea for that little sparring deal. i told you it was a bad idea and so did san."

"and not only that," he continued, staring down at wooyoung intensely, "we had a very fair fight, you even called me a southpaw before so you should've been prepared. you have no right to say that was my fault."

"it was fucking sparring. who the hell does headshots like that?" wooyoung raised his voice a bit, stepping closer to contend yeosang.

"you do," he answered, face completely plain. "every single time. since when was sparring actually sparring to you?"

"you nearly broke my nose!"

"it's your job to protect yourself," he scoffed, feeling his own blood pressure rise. "i held back because i knew the kind of exercise you had done that day. you were in no condition to properly fight me. had it been anyone else, your nose would be completely shattered."

his comment took wooyoung back a little. what he had thought was yeosang's full play, apparently hadn't been. he had been holding back? because he knew that wooyoung wasn't at the top of his game? that just made the whole situation even more embarrassing, and now he really wanted the world to swallow him whole.

"you still didn't need to punch me that hard," was the only thing the younger could even think of to answer.

yeosang just laughed at him, crossing his arms over his chest, taking a step even closer.

"i didn't. you're just not used to a southpaw's punch. i punch as hard as jongho does, you were just used to my right handed punches so when I finally hit you with my left, it came as a shock."

wooyoung thought that argument was nearly invalid, jongho's punches were easily enough to knock out someone and san and wooyoung did everything in their power to avoid sparring with him. but there was no way that wooyoung would ever tell that to yeosang.

but yeosang must've seen the look on his face because his blank face turned to something that had a smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

"you're embarrassed about that aren't you?"

"the fuck? no."

"you are."

"i said no."

"it's okay to be, if you are," he said softly, voice flowing more fluidly than before, the smirk becoming more evident as time went by.

the shift in the room was instant, wooyoung could feel the change of the mood as it hit him like a full train.

"i already said that i wasn't, got something wrong with your ears?"

"listen, I'm sure i could see why you're so embarrassed," the taller continued, "a strong and top boxer like you was nearly knocked out by someone they didn't even know."

for once wooyoung was at a loss for words, he felt them all clumped together in his throat and couldn't even make sense of them.

"oh? seems like i hit a sore spot," yeosang said softly, bringing his hand up and placing it on wooyoung's shoulder. "it's okay to admit that, pretty boy."

"don't call me that."

"oh? but you called me that earlier."

wooyoung shut his mouth again, his confidence was no where to be found. normally he would be right up in yeosang's face, contending him for all he's worth. but ever since that incident, he couldn't find it in himself to even make eye contact with him. maybe he was just so overly embarrassed and ashamed of himself.

"i'm just stating facts," he continued, his hand still placed firmly on wooyoung's shoulder. "you are a pretty boy, aren't you?"

"well that's," wooyoung coughed, but made no real move to move away from the older. the anger in his blood stream was oddly leaking away very quickly. "a subjective opinion."

"you didn't deny it," yeosang was now smiling, eyes twinkling with something very dangerous. "you've always been full of yourself."

it took wooyoung a little bit to realize that yeosang had very slowly been pushing the both of them backwards. step by step, until wooyoung felt his shoulders bump into the brick wall, head turning to confirm that indeed he was backed up against the wall with yeosang standing very tall and proud in front of him. he was towering over the younger, even though the difference in their heights wasn't that much, but it made wooyoung feel very small like this.

he hated feeling small.

it made him shiver, wanting so desperately to refuse to make eye contact with the older, but he knew yeosang would take that as a sign of weakness, so he forced himself to look up at the older.

"you're the one who is full of themself," wooyoung answered, getting some grit finally back in his voice. he brought his own arms to cross over his chest, barely standing up on his toes to increase his height.

"how's that?"

"you tricked me, that was a dirty play."

"tricked you?"

"made me think that you weren't a southpaw. the day i first confronted of you, i asked you about it and you denied it."

"firstly, you came to me, accusing me that i was lying," yeosang leaned forward, causing wooyoung to lean his head back against the brick wall. "secondly, not once did i ever deny it."

wooyoung huffed, clenching his jaw tightly, he could almost feel yeosang's hot breath against his nose.

"you think you're all that, don't you?"

"after what i did to your nose? what do you think?"

"you didn't knock me up that bad," wooyoung spat out, his nails digging into he skin of his arms. "don't flatter yourself."

"knock you up huh?" and wooyoung instantly regretted everything he just said. the sudden darkness that seemed to take over yeosang's eyes, and the smirk that turned from teasing to almost seductive, had wooyoung swallowing thickly. "i think i can knock you up even worse, or better, depending on how you look at it."

"i.." wooyoung stared, his heart hammering against his chest as he felt yeosang very gently slide his hand up from the smaller's shoulder, up his neck softly to rest under his chin. he let his thumb press into wooyoung's chin, pushing upwards to tilt the rest of his face up. "...didn't mean it that way."

"are you sure? you seem very flushed right now," yeosang leaned closer, his expression all too pleased with himself. they were nearly chest to chest, wooyoung could definitely feel yeosang's breath on his face now, a surprisingly minty scent.

his comment made wooyoung's cheeks really heat up. before he could've blamed it on the fact that he had been working out heavily. but now? there was no way he could blame it over anything else but the fact that he was actually very much flustered.

"no comment? i think i hit the nail on the head," yeosang chuckled. "if you wanted me to knock you up so bad, should've just asked instead of getting your nose nearly shattered."

"shut your ass up," wooyoung growled at him, making a rather bold move of placing his hands on yeosang's hips and pulling him forward so their chests were bumping flush together.

"make me, pretty boy." the oldest was whispering now, they were too close in proximity to speak properly. but the sound of his deep voice sent hot shivers down wooyoung's spine, his fingers tingly as he gripped onto the other's shirt. yeosang gently moved his thumb up to rub over wooyoung's bottom lip, pushing it to both sides, "you've got such beautiful lips, i bet they taste as good as they look."

wooyoung parted his lips subconsciously, and yeosang pushed the tip of his thumb on top of the younger's bottom teeth.

"never heard any complaints before."

"oh? who's full of themself now?"

"make a move, idiot."

"so fucking demanding," yeosang said, but there was no venom to his words at all. the smirk on his face was so seductive, his tongue running over his lips for a split second. the look yeosang gave wooyoung sent a shiver down his spine, his fingers tingling as they gripped the taller's waist.

the older leaned even closer, moving his thumb off of his lip. there was a moment of eye contact, a very brief and fleeting moment that showed the mutual desire. yeosang looked down at wooyoung's lips, licking his own again as he finally closed the distance between the two of them.

the first touch of their lips was hot and wet. it felt oddly fitting that yeosang's lips were so soft against his, a stark contrast to san's that usually were dryer because the other would forget his chapstick all the time. his lips were so full and soft, his breath was hot and his fingers that danced acrossed wooyoung's skin had him instantly melting.

there was potential that the kiss would be a gentle one, but as soon as the two of them were over the shell shock of the situation, it became anything but. wooyoung immediately brought his hands up into yeosang's hair, digging his fingers into his scalp and pulling at the roots. there came a grunt from the taller, which the other greedily ate up.

they tilted their heads, letting their lips slot together in a more perfect way. yeosang stepped even closer, pushing their thighs together, bringing his free hand to settle on wooyoung's hip, his fingers squeezing there, easily pressing red marks into his skin.

the older was the one to dip his tongue out, rubbing it back and forth over the younger's bottom lip before pressing it into his mouth. wooyoung couldn't help the soft smile that made it's way onto his face, having yeosang's tongue in his mouth felt too right. he sucked softly on it, moving his hands from the taller's now very messy hair down to his chest where he groped at his very defined pectoral muscles, the feeling of them heavy in his palms.

he could feel yeosang press his chest into his hands, both of them panting into each other's mouths, not even bothering to attempt to breathe out of their noses. when they finally separated, there was a little string of saliva that connected them as they tried to catch their breaths before they passed out. they just looked at each other, the tension grew to suffocating levels the more the time passed.

the ringing in wooyoung's ear was barely audible over his attempt to catch his breath. the only liberating feeling was that yeosang appeared to be just as worse off as he was. the older's eyes were hooded and had a dark glaze to them, as he was also panting heavily.

yeosang licked over his lips again, looking down between them as he brought both of his hands to run them down wooyoung's chest. the younger pushed his body into his hands, smirking as yeosang couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from him. wooyoung tightened his grip on the taller's shirt, pulling the man down against his lips once more.

he bit down on yeosang's swollen, bottom lip, nibbling the skin between his teeth before he pulled out and then released it. he couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the older's eyes dilate, his hands gripping down on his sides again. yeosang looked down between them again, moving his thigh to press between both of wooyoung's legs.

as he pushed upwards, he could feel the younger squeeze around his leg, his eyes bulging at the sudden contact to the area that had been burning for a few moments now. the sight only spurred the taller on more, moving his hands to run from his waist to cup his ass in his palms. he squeezed the flesh with his hands, dipping his face down to wooyoung's neck, pressing his lips against his hot skin,

he heard wooyoung sigh, the sound barely audible if anything. he pushed his thigh up firmly again, pushing wooyoung forward to rock forward against the muscle. the smaller was unmistakably hard, neither of them could ignore the way that wooyoung dropped his head forward to rest on yeosang's shoulder, letting the older help him very subtly grind against his thigh.

the pressure was reliving, but wooyoung kept his mouth shut, trying his best to keep his breathing rather normal, however failing miserably. he could feel yeosang's teeth on his neck, lips sucking on his skin in a way that he knew would leave a nasty mark. marks that san would definitely make fun of him for later and then proceed to whine over how yeosang was able to mark him up the first time when san had to wait for a long time before wooyoung let him leave even the faintest of ones.

wooyoung did his best to pull his head up, and grab onto yeosang's jaw and push their lips together roughly for a moment.

he tasted so very minty, much to wooyoung's delight and be briefly wondered when he even had time to brush his teeth. he opened his mouth again to playfully nip at his lip before mumbling, "you know, my lips aren't the only thing that taste good."

yeosang seemed to freeze for a moment, his eyes dilating again and his fingers digging into the plushness on wooyoung's ass.

"oh?" the scratchiness of his voice caught him by surprise a little, "like what?"

wooyoung hummed, a cheshire expression on his face as he grabbed onto yeosang's waistband to his sweats and just held it in his hands.

"why don't you find out?'

"we're not fucking in this gym."

"my place?" wooyoung offered, but deciding against it. "no san lives right next to me and he'll force me to leave on time for an entire month if i keep him up."

"so you're a screamer?" yeosang raised his eyebrow in a way that wooyoung deemed should be illegal. the taller man had a blush to his cheeks, his hair was all over the place from wooyoung's lovely rearranging, and the very subtle rise and fall from his chest as he tried to catch his breath had wooyoung wanting to absolutely ruin him.

"very few people can get me to scream."

"is that so?" yeosang challenged, slapping his hand against wooyoung's ass before pulling his thigh out from between the other's legs. "you won't be able to keep your mouth shut with me."

"you think you're gonna be in that position? that's cute."

"oh?" yeosang raised his eyebrow. "didn't peg you as a verse."

wooyoung scoffed, "i am very skilled in all areas, thank you."

"if you say so," the taller said softly, his tone was teasing as he didn't believe the smaller for a second.

"take me to your place."

"it's really not clean at all."

"yeosang, i don't fucking care if your apartment is clean or not."

"alright, alright," yeosang grabbed onto wooyoung's wrist, dragging the smaller with him. "let's see just how skilled you are, pretty boy."

~~~

maybe the state of yeosang's apartment had been a little bit of an understatement, but wooyoung wasn't there to examine the dishes that were piled in the sink or the baskets of laundry that clearly hadn't been done for weeks.

no, wooyoung was there for something much different. yeosang made that very clear as he dragged wooyoung to his room, lips pressed against each other roughly and hands pulling at each other's hair.

he wasn't entirely sure how he ended up like this, he had every intention to bend the older over the bed and finally show him who exactly he was. he wanted to make yeosang eat his words, he wanted to wipe that overly cocky smirk off of his face too. wooyoung also knew that yeosang would look so pretty bent over like that, stuffed full for all he was worth; but fate clearly wasn't on his side.

it had happened so fast, the moment yeosang had shoved his hands into the younger's sweats and cupped the bare skin of his ass in his palms, he had already lost that battle. he also couldn't deny that the confidence yeosang was spewing out was extremely hot. the way he held wooyoung against him, roughly kneading his ass between his fingers and the occasional deep grunt that left his mouth whenever the younger pulled on his hair too hard, had hot arousal filling his gut. 

which is why he was currently in this position, hands and knees on the bed with three of yeosang's fingers buried in him. he had been so concentrated on trying to wrestle the taller and fight for dominance, that he had completely forgotten just how strong yeosang was, the older manhandling him into the position before he could blink his eyes.

wooyoung would be lying if he said he didn't like to be manhandled, though it was a rare occurrence that he would allow himself to indulge in that desire. san was the only one he really trusted for that so far, but here in this moment, with yeosang's beautifully long fingers working him open so well, he couldn't find it in himself to even care.

he still had his cutoff shirt on, though it was bunched up near his shoulders as he dropped his head down, biting on his lip whenever yeosang's fingers would graze against the one spot inside him that would have his back arching. he could already tell that yeosang had a thing for an insane amount of lube, his thighs were covered in it and the sounds when his fingers would push in was ringing in his ears.

yeosand was sitting on his knees behind him, his shirt was long gone with his sweats half way down his thighs and had a few dark red splotches with bite marks that were scattered across his chest, some of wooyoung's finest work. he had his free hand on wooyoung's ass cheek, spreading it so he could watch his fingers disappear into the younger's dripping hole. the smaller couldn't help the full body shivers and the panting that was leaving his mouth from the feeling of the older's fingers dragging against his walls, stretching him out in ways that his own fingers could never.

"yeosang," wooyoung's voice was very scratchy, his throat sore from their previous activity. he had pressed his hand against yeosang's crotch when they had finally made it to his bedroom, and whispered into the older's ear that his lips did more things than just taste good, to which yeosang had shivered when wooyoung sunk down to his knees with a dangerous look in his eye. the younger had let yeosang nearly fuck his throat, loving the way how his cock felt so heavy on his tongue, tears pricking the corner of his eyes to which yeosang wiped them away with his thumbs. "cmon, get on with it already."

"whining already?" the older chuckled behind him, "didn't think you'd be one to beg."

"not fucking begging," wooyoung dropped his head again, his arms shaking from the strain of trying to hold himself up for as long as he had been. "just telling you to do your job properly."

he heard yeosang hum, twisting his wrist and digging his fingers in so deeply inside the younger, that is caused him to jump forward, a strangled moan forcing it's way past his lips. he tried to cover his mouth as yeosang kept abusing that one spot inside of him, rubbing his fingers over the area that had wooyoung squirming around pathetically.

"sound pretty," it seemed more like a comment yeosang meant to keep to himself, but it had wooyoung blushing in a way that had him embarrassed for himself.

when yeosang finally took his fingers out of wooyoung, deeming him loose enough, wooyoung felt his body sag from the rather empty feeling, already missing the way that his fingers had filled him up so perfectly.

he'd never admit that, but wooyoung couldn't help but push his hips back against his fingers. they filled him up in a way that had his toes curling, desperately wanting more.

he heard yeosang shuffling behind him, the sound of something being opened and he immediately knew that yeosang was putting on a condom. that idea alone had his heart racing even more, turning his head to look back at the other but he was immediately met with yeosang leaning over his back, pressing his lips to wooyoung's shoulder before sitting back again. the younger could feel the other's cock pressed against his hole, there clearly was even more lube that had been added to the picture and wooyoung was very grateful that this was yeosang's sheets and not his because he didn't want to have to deal with cleaning all that up.

yeosang brought his hand to the small of wooyoung's back before running it up to the back of his shoulders and pressed down until wooyoung dropped down completely. pushing his face and chest into the mattress, stretching his arms out in front of him to grab at the sheets.

"present yourself so nicely, pretty boy," yeosang's voice sounded strained, his hands where both of wooyoung's hips and helped him spread his legs wider.

"if you do not put your dick in me, i will leave."

yeosang chuckled again, but said nothing more as he pushed into the younger. wooyoung had to shove his face deeply into the mattress to keep himself quiet, knuckles white with the amount of grip he was using to squeeze at the sheets as yeosang bottomed out. he was so much fuller than before, the toe curling shiver of feeling yeosang's hips pressed against him had his heart pounding in ears so loud that he could no longer hear yeosang panting behind him.

yeosang's nails were dug into his hips, his chin pressed to his chest as he breathed heavily through his nose. the tightness of the younger around him was causing his brain to swirl, the heat and the throbing was slowly driving him crazy as he tried to remain still for wooyoung to adjust to him.

yeosang wasn't small, and even though he took his sweet time to prepare wooyoung, he still needed to wait a decent amount of time before wooyong's eyebrows un-furrowed, his hands slowly unclenching from the death grip he had on his sheets. the slightly pained expression on his face slowly eased out, his breathing was easier and yeosang leaned over his back, dragging his tongue over the shell of wooyoung's ear.

"you okay?" he asked softly, blowing a burst of cold air over the wetted skin.

"you can move," he responded, clearing his throat as he shivered when he felt his breath tickle his ear.

yeosand leaned back up, slapping his hand against his ass as he started to pull out and push back in gently. the excessive amount of lube squelched each time he pushed in, helping to drown out the pathetic sounds that escaped wooyoung's mouth. he turned his head to the side, trying to settle his breathing as yeosang started to snap his hips into wooyoung more harshly.

they stayed like that for so long, yeosang being the pure little shit that he was, dragging out his thrusts in such a slow way that had wooyoung's self control crumbling with each second. he made it his job to coax out all the beautiful sounds from the younger that he knew he could make. he found it endearing, how wooyoung was trying so hard to keep his voice down, but as soon as yeosang would brush and push right up against his spot, he couldn't stop the desparate cry that would leave his mouth.

"said you weren't a screamer," yeosang said, snapping his hips harshly up into wooyoung's.

"shut up," wooyoung tried to flip him off, but the moan that was lodged in his throat made his arms go weak as yeosang pushed into him so deeply, stretching him out perfectly.

"you look so good like this, pretty boy," yeosang ran his hands up to grope at wooyoung's chest, pinching his nipples between his fingers, enjoying the way the younger arched into his hands. "should bend you over more often, especially if you sound this good."

"i'm going to fucking kill you-- agh!" wooyoung arched even more, spreading his legs even wider to allow yeosang to thrust into him even deeper. there was sweat lining his hair line, he felt so hot, his skin crawling with every overly sensitive touch delivered from yeosang.

yeosang picked up his pace, snapping his hips harder into the younger and the sound echoed throughout the room. his lower back was beginning to ache, the force behind yeosang's thrusts resembled his punches and it was fueling wooyoung's arousal levels to dangerous levels. his cock hung heavily between his legs, completely neglected and dripping down onto the sheets every time yeosang pushed incredibly deep inside him.

the older smacked his hand to his ass again, loving the way the red print of his hand showed up on his pale skin. he couldn't help but spread the younger's cheeks with his hands, pressing in even deeper. he couldn't drag his eyes away from where they were connected, watching himself push in and out of the smaller, loving the way his hole just sucked him in and stretched to accommodate his girth. but when he finally did look up, when he caught sight of wooyoung's flushed and sweaty face, his eyes squeezed shut with his mouth dropped open, no longer even trying to stop the moans that came out, yeosang felt his heart skip a beat.

who knew that the well known, ruthless and fiery boxer would look so absolutely gorgeous when being fucked like this?

yeosang reached down. hooking his arms under wooyoung's shoulders and pulling him upwards, pressing his back to his chest. he wrapped his arms around wooyoung's chest, holding him against him with no room between them. he bit down on wooyoung's ear again, then sucked on his ear lobe, drinking up the whines that left the smaller's mouth.

"take my cock so well," he whispered into his ear, watching the very noticeable shiver that took over the smaller's body as he dropped his head back against yeosang's shoulder.

wooyoung tried his best to push and roll his hips down onto yeosang, but his thighs were burning and so exhausted from the day that he couldn't do much. the new angle let yeosang penetrate even deeper, his cock constantly pressing up against his prostate, the feeling making his head so cloudy that he couldn't even think straight any longer.

"harder, fuck--" he groaned, moving yeosang's hands to press against his pectoral muscles, his skilled fingers pulling at his hardened nipples and rolling them between his fingers.

"beg for it, won't you?"

"fuck off."

yeosang snapped his hips up, the whole bed shaking as wooyoung leaned his full weight against the taller man. he could feel the other's sweat on him, but he couldn't find it in him to care. his muscular arms that held him completely still did nothing to help the burning and tingling feeling in his gut, as it grew quicker and quicker with each second.

"sangie," the nickname rolled off of his tongue before he could even stop himself, and the haze in his brain from the pure pleasure didn't let him stop to care. "close."

the older hummed in acknowledgment, dipping his head down to attach his lips to wooyoung's neck, biting at the skin there to leave more marks. he trailed one of his hands down wooyoung's stomach, briefly tracing each ridge of his abs with his finger before dipping between his legs, wrapping his hand around his weeping cock.

"so wet," he cooed, pushing his thumb into the slit and spreading the precum around the head. wooyoung arched again, a soft mix of a cry and a moan escaping his throat. yeosang tightened his grip around wooyoung's cock, pumping it up and down in the exact rhythm as he thrusted into him.

with the added stimulation, wooyoung reached his arm back behind his head to grab at the back of yeosang's neck. he turned his head as much as he could to capture the taller's lips with his, both of them chasing after their highs as they panted into each other's mouths.

the pure bliss of the pleasure had wooyoung seeing stars, his orgasm hitting him way harder than he thought he would. his back arching as he cried out, spilling all over yeosang's hand and onto the bed sheets, digging his fingers into the older's skin that probably broke through the surface. yeosang fucked him through it, holding onto his tightly as the younger lost his vision for a few moments, his entire world a mixture of black and white explosions.

yeosang groaned softly, the sound almost getting cut off in his throat as woyoung squeezed around him so tightly. his hips stuttered a little, not really able to move much but the pressure and a combination of him desperately rutting inside the smaller had him stopping and biting down on wooyoung's shoulder to try and muffle his moan as he finally spilled into the condom.

as wooyoung finally started to come down from the heavenly state, his body started to completely relax and melt backwards against yeosang who lazily milked himself inside him. the pain in his shoulder didn't register until a few minutes after, he turned his head to see the deep and very red teeth marks that the older had left behind.

they stayed in their positions for a bit, panting heavily to try and catch their breathes and come down from their severely elevated arousal states. yeosang still had his arms wrapped snugly around wooyoung's waist while the other ran his hand over yeosang's side and part of his back that he could reach from the compromising position.

when yeosang finally pulled out, letting go the younger, wooyoung let himself slump into the bed, not even caring about the cum and the pool of sweat under him.

"fucking hell," he muttered softly as he missed the feeling of being full, reaching his hand to rub at his lower back, already starting to ache but in such a pleasing way that it had him feeling so sedated and sleepy.

yeosang pulled the condom off, tied to up and got up to throw it in the trash. wooyoung watched him, barely able to keep his eyes open as the bed seemed so soft under his sore muscles. they hadn't bother to close the blinds to the window, the moon was shinning through and it caught the thin line of sweat that covered yeosang's body as he pulled on an old pair of sweats. when he made his way back towards the bed, wooyoung couldn't help but admire the older's beauty.

his flushed cheeks, with his tousled hair, not to mention the hickies that littered his chest and abs. it had a feeling bubbling in wooyoung's chest that he wasn't ready to begin thinking about.

that could be something he would deal with later.

or not.

yeosang climbed back into the bed, running a hand through his sweaty hair as wooyoung threw his arm over his chest. he was generally pretty cuddly after sex, especially if it was someone that he knew pretty well, and especially if he was as tired as he was now. he didn't even think to ask yeosang if he could spend the night, but the older had just thrown a leg over his and that was the end of that.

they could clean up tomorrow, maybe talk about what this meant or what it didn't. it didn't need to mean anything, and in all honesty it was probably best that it didn't, for reasons that he wasn't ready to admit to himself.

wooyoung rested his head on yeosang's chest, listening to the very faint beat of his heart as it sung him to sleep. the last thing he could think about before he passed out for good, was that maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that yeosang had nearly broke his nose. if he hadn't, then they wouldn't have enjoyed this night together.

he wasn't looking forward to the teasing and the embarrassment that he would face in the morning from his friends, but the completely satisfied and happy feeling left him with no complaints. he could take on the world right now if he had to, all his worries about his future had disappeared.

and maybe he had the southpaw to thank for that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew, now that that's over, lemme know what you think <3
> 
> thank you !
> 
> also ... this comeback, has given me full and many out of body experiences... idk about y'all but i still haven't recovered :"))

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to a lovely snowstorm, internet is messseddddd up. but usually i update pretty quickly, so stay tuned <3 lemme know what you think !


End file.
